


3 Times Isak Wasn't Straight-Up and 1 Time He was

by plumclouds



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: 3 times Isak struggles to tell Even what he wants and 1 time he doesn't





	3 Times Isak Wasn't Straight-Up and 1 Time He was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [googledrivestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/googledrivestan/gifts).



1

In retrospect, Isak knows that he should have talked to Even about it because lack of communication was what had made the start of their relationship the complicated clusterfuck that it was. But, he doesn’t know how to bring it up to Even, because talking about sex in general still makes him just this side of awkward. 

Also, Even is a big distraction. Just being in the same room with him makes Isak lose focus on anything else. And being in Even’s lap, with Even leaving a trail of kisses down the curve of his jaw and hands roaming all over his body, makes it even more difficult to have any kind of honest discussion other than—

“Fuck me before Eskild comes home”.

Even stops his assault on Isak’s jaw and leans back, eyes widening.

“You sure? It’s your turn”

And this is the source of all of Isak’s frustration. See, Even’s worked out a schedule of sorts where they trade turns fucking each other. In the beginning, Isak has seen how it had come in handy because when you both have dicks, and asses those dicks can go in, this little arrangement had made it easier to figure out whose dick was going to go into whose ass. 

But the thing was, the more they ended up fucking, the more Isak had come to discover that he likes getting fucked a hell of a lot more than doing the fucking. There's just something intimate about having Even inside him and letting him have control that makes it better. Not to mention discovering what prostate stimulation can do.

Except, he doesn’t know how to bring up this dilemma, and the more he thinks about his predicament, the stupider it seems and every time he wants to speak up, the words get stuck in his throat.

Even’s still waiting for him to answer. So, in lieu of a reply, Isak looks down and drags a hand down Even’s chest, stopping at where his shirt is bunched up over the sweatpants.  
“I’m sure. I don’t know how Eskild’s night went, and he could be trying to escape whoever he shacked up with a lot earlier than I’m expecting,” Isak says while his hand trails lower until it’s right above Even’s crotch.

“And I’m already stretched from last night”, he whispers and squeezes the sizeable bulge under his hand.

Even lets out a breathy gasp. “Ok, good point”. And with that, he picks Isak up from the dining room chair they’re sitting in, making Isak squeal from surprise and laughing as he walks them to Isak’s room.

2

The second method Isak uses to successfully overturn Even’s arrangement has worked quite a few times that Isak’s surprised Even hasn’t gotten suspicious. 

“You sure?” Even all but pants into Isak’s ear, one hand rubbing their cocks together while the other tangles in Isak’s hair.

Isak groans from underneath Even. “Yes, Even, I’m sure—ahhh—you’re going to be on your feet in less than an hour from now for the rest of the night while—fuck—I’m only going to be lazing around in bed”.

Even speeds up his hand and doesn’t speak for a couple more seconds before he pulls off Isak completely. Isak almost whines, but Even comes back quickly, lube already covering three of his fingers.

“Ok, babe, if you’re absolutely sure”. And Isak wants to retort with a sarcastic reply but Even pushes two fingers into him in the next second and he doesn’t get many coherent words out of his mouth for the next 40 minutes. He’ll think, later, when he’s regained his brain function, about whether Even’s starting to notice that Isak asks for sex right before Even has somewhere else to be and would prefer to not have had something in his ass very recently. 

3

Isak accidentally discovers the third way in bed. Even’s got his mouth wrapped around Isak’s leaking cock, left hand playing with Isak’s balls and right hand reaching over the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and the condom packet. Isak is panting and grabbing Even’s hair with both of his hands, and normally, he would back off at this point to move things forward, except this time, he puts a hand over Isak’s rim, lightly pressing over the hole. Isak lifts his head a bit from the pillow to look at Even properly and he’s about to lean up on his elbow when Even pushes a finger inside and the next thing he knows, Isak’s coming with a loud groan, shooting his come inside Even’s warm mouth. 

“Uhh…” Even speaks up after coughing from having to swallow Isak’s load unexpectedly. 

“Uhh”, Isak repeats back at him. Honestly, he’d be embarrassed about what just happened if he isn’t busy recovering, but as it is, “can’t you just fuck me instead?”

Even’s eyes widen and he looks like he’s about to say something else but after about five seconds of whatever internal dialogue he’s had, he only asks Isak if he’s sure.  
Isak nods and, well, the rest goes as planned.

+1

Isak hasn’t had the best of days today. First, he wakes up too late to do anything but brush his teeth and run to school, missing breakfast (Isak from a few months ago, wouldn’t find this strange, but ever since he’s started dating Even, he’s been having at least three full meals a day). He forgets to do an assignment for Norwegian and he shares that class with only Magnus, who doesn’t come to class prepared like Sana so he can’t even copy off him. The tram ride home has him sandwiched between a sweaty man who’s probably just come back from the gym, judging from his attire, and a lady whose gigantic purse keeps poking him in the rib every three seconds.

He almost cries from relief when Even texts him if he wants Even to come over and have dinner with him. Isak quickly replies an affirmative and flops down onto his bed.

Even comes over and cooks him pasta and it’s delicious as he’s expected but he’s just tired from the whole day that when they make it back to his bed and starts getting undressed, he doesn’t want anything but getting fucked and having Even take care of him throughout the whole thing. 

And frankly, he’s tired of this pointless game he’s been playing by himself. So, he lies back on his bed with a groan, an arm coming to cover his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong”, Even asks, voice fully concerned.

“I don’t want to fuck you, Even”.

“Urm, ok?”

At Even’s tone of surprise and perhaps, hurt, Isak realizes how that could’ve come out totally wrong. He shoots up from the bed, his eyes wide.

“Shit, no, I don’t mean sleeping with you, period”, he quickly reassures Even. Even doesn’t say anything and let him go on. “I mean, I don’t want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me”.

Even lets out a relieved laugh. “Ok, baby, I can do that”.

“No, not just tonight, I mean going forward”, Isak voice is just a little more than a whisper as he says this and his eyes drop down look at the duvet.

“Oh”

“Is that ok with you?” Isak asks and a beat or two passes before Isak’s being enveloped in Even’s arm suddenly, making him squawk.

“Isak! of course that’s ok with me”, and Even’s laughing. Isak can feel the vibration of Even’s laughter with his ear pressed to Even’s chest. 

“Yeah? You’re ok with not trading off?” Isak asks, voiced slightly muffled because of Even’s shirt.

Even pulls him away from his chest, one hand coming around from hugging Isak to lift his chin. “Baby, I would love any way I can be with you, it doesn’t matter how, as long as it’s with you.” He pecks Isak on the lips once, his expression so fond, Isak can’t help but mirror him. “Is that what’s been going on lately?” he asks and his voice doesn’t carry any judgment.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and instead, did that”. Isak want to avert his gaze again, suddenly ashamed of what he’s been doing the last couple of weeks.

But Even surprises him with what he says next. “I’m sorry, baby, that you felt like you couldn’t tell me earlier. I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t talk to me, about anything.”

Isak lifts his head to meet Even’s gaze head on and reassure Even that he’s not the one at fault. “No, don’t apologize, I was the one who couldn’t bring it up because I was feeling awkward about talking about sex”.

Even gives him a soft smile and pecks him on the nose this time. “Do you still feel awkward now?”

Isak thinks about it and realizes that no, now that it’s out in the open, he doesn’t feel awkward about it. He shakes his head as an answer, smiling back at Even. 

“Good, I hope we can talk more like this in the future. It’s important to talk about what we like and what we don’t like in the relationship, especially if it’s about sex.” Even’s voice is gentle but firm and Isak knows he’s serious about it.

“I promise to talk to you about anything that’s bothering me in the future, promise” Isak nods his head and leans into Even, pressing their lips together.

Isak pulls back after a while, “Are you sure you’d be ok with it though? It doesn’t have to be for 100% of the time in the future, we can compromise.”

Even just smiles at him again. “Yes, I’m sure, baby. Besides, I like it better when I’m fucking you too”, he finishes with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Isak.

“Jerk,” Isak laughs and hits Even’s chest. “All this talk about being completely honest and you were holding out too”.

Even brings up Isak’s hand that’s still resting on his chest to his lips. He kisses the knuckles and smiles at Isak, eyes twinkling. “I just didn't want to make you feel pressured into doing it only one way. But, now that we’ve established that we will both be better at communicating, do you want to welcome this agreement with a bang?”

“Right to the point, aren’t you?” Isak snorts. “But, yeah”.

“Are you sure though, you seem tired?” Even asks, eyebrows knitting up and god, Isak loves him, for precisely these kind of things. He'll tell him soon, even if he has a feeling Even already knows.

“Mmhmm, I really just want to feel you inside, hitting all the right places, best stress relief, guaranteed”.

“Urgh, I can already tell how good this whole honesty thing is going to work out”.

Isak laughs as Even drops them both down to the bed.

Bonus

" _Fuuuck_ ", Even groans as he pulls out from behind Isak. Isak winces and whimpers when come starts flowing out from his hole down to his thighs. Even maneuvers them so that they’re both lying down on their sides, Isak’s back tucked into Even’s chest. Even throws a hand over Isak’s waist and pecks the spot under Isak’s ear where redness is already blossoming. “Do you need a minute, baby? Or do you want me to get up and clean you up right now?”

“Stay”, Isak all but whines into the pillow. Even makes a soothing noise and pulls Isak closer. 

“Are you ok? That was pretty intense”, Even murmurs into his ear.

 _That_ being Isak being held down by his shoulders and pounded until he was screaming. On top of that, they weren’t using condoms anymore after getting tested just a few weeks before. Isak had brought up wanting to fuck bareback one day as he was looking at their dwindling supply of condoms and Even had agree enthusiastically.

“Hmmm” Isak nods and nuzzles into Even’s touch. “But I loved it, we should definitely do it like that again”.

Even kisses the back of his neck and lets out a laugh. 

“I knew this honesty thing was going to work out so well”.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, if anybody else other than Sky finds this, please don't hunt me down. This would be set pretty much right after Nå.


End file.
